Lo que el destino nos espera
by DhampireCry
Summary: A veces estamos destinados a amar a alguien ¿pero que ocurrirá cuando esa persona este destinada a amar a alguien mas? Eso es lo que Jasper descubrirá. Miedos, engaños, sucesos fuera del futuro y amor...


**Lo que el destino nos espera**

_Algún día yo te encontraré_

_Algún día tú también me encontraras_

_Y cuando te tenga cerca_

_Yo sé que es verdad_

_Sigue tu corazón_

_Deja que tu amor te conduzca a través de la oscuridad_

_De vuelta a un lugar que una vez conociste_

_Yo creo, Yo creo, Yo creo en ti_

"_Il divo & Celine Dion"_

**Capítulo I**

**Una "pequeña" confusión**

**N/A: Aquí el primer cap ^^ espero que les guste o por lo menos no me maten ^^ **

**P.D. Jasper será un poco más perverso para darle humor, pero aun así será un amor ^^.**

**Jasper POV**

Estaba terminando de empacar mis cosas, no sabía por cuánto tiempo estaría fuera de casa, solo sabía que no podía dejar de contar las horas o días que pasaría lejos de mi Alice; ella tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que esto era algo que tenía que hacer solo, algo a lo cual mi familia también respetaba ya que tal vez sería peligroso; extrañaría a Alice, extrañaría sus mañas, su obsesión por las compras, sus cambios de humor los cuales me daban más de una razón para vivir, no había ni siquiera salido de casa y ya la extrañaba.

- ¿Seguro que no puedo ir contigo? – dijo ella abrazándome por la espalda enroscando sus piernas en mi cintura como un koala y haciendo un adorable puchero.

La gire de su posición hasta tenerla en mis brazos, sosteniéndola firmemente, queriendo no separarme de su lado nunca, quería llevarla conmigo, pero sabía que si ella y María se veían atrapadas en un mismo sitio, sabía que Alice no dudaría en arrancarle la cabeza y crear la pelea de chicas mas épica de la historia, solo me limite a enviarle ondas de calma y seguridad.

- ¡Jasper! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me controles? – me regaño.

- Perdón.

- Aun no sé por qué tienes que ir solo porque ella te lo pide, además hace mucho no la vez, hará mucho sol y está muy lejos y… - la calle dándole un beso en los labios y ella se calmo.

- Solo serán por unos días, además es invierno…

- Porque ella simplemente no viene con ese tal Evan y…

- Alice. – le reproche, a veces ella era muy insistente, en sus emociones había impaciencia, nervios, desconfianza, así que la intente persuadir mandándole hondas de tranquilidad cosa que la ayudo un poco a relajarse.

- Además no puedo ver nada relacionado con el tal Evan. – dicho esto hizo un puchero, al parecer mi don no había servido de nada.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que ella trame algo? – pregunte y ella asintió.

- No quiero que quedes expuesto, además tu solo allí y… - la calle con mis labios mientras la besaba lentamente, ella se aferro mas a mí a medida que profundizábamos el beso y…

- ¡Deja de torturarme! – grito Emmet desde abajo y tanto Alice como yo bufamos. - ¡Escuche eso también!

Entonces le mande a él emociones de vergüenza mientras a Rosalie de lujuria.

- ¡No me toque Rose que me da pena! – ahora éramos Alice y yo los que reían al último.

Después de discutir por al menos otros cinco minutos de ir o no ir, ella se dio por vencida y me dejo terminar de empacar mi maleta o mejor dicho quito todo lo que había en mi maleta y lo reorganizo con la ropa que "necesitaría" según ella, entonces tome la carta que me había mandado María ayer, la cual tenía en mi cama.

"_Sé que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, solo quería decirte que en serio agradecería que cuidaras y te hagas cargo Evan. Como te había contado en otras cartas forme mi propio aquelarre, no por los motivos que tú piensas, ya que estos son mi nueva familia y espero que te sientas feliz por mi ya que por fin logre encontrar un camino en el cual no haya más guerras ni dolor…_

_En fin, no te escribo para decirte de mi nueva suerte, solo me basta decirte que como en toda familia siempre habrá una oveja negra y de eso Evan sabe muy bien, por ello quiero que la recojas aquí en Francia y lo acojas en tu familia, ya que Evan no desea nuestra dieta y tal vez se sienta más cómoda con la tuya, todos queremos mucho a Evan pero por experiencia se que no puedo obligarla a algo que no quiera por eso te pido este gran favor, si aceptas te esperare en Francia durante tres días, si no bienes… no sabríamos que hacer con Evan, ya lleva una semana sin beber sangre y eso no es bueno siendo un neófito, te prometo que no traerá problemas, es un neófito muy maduro y tranquilo._

_Saludos. María"_

En realidad me sorprendió un poco al saber que ella había encontrado una familia, aunque claro, eran nómadas pero al menos ella era feliz, por otro lado me preocupo que el tal Evan fuese un problema mayor, aunque me sorprendió que siendo neófito y estando con María no haya consumido sangre, había que aceptar que era fuerte y resistente, había estado meditándolo con Carlisle y este acepto gustosos en tener a otro miembro en la familia, pero… ¿Por qué María me lo pidió específicamente a mi?

Cuando baje me despedí de todos, como costumbre Emmet me dio un abrazo de oso, Carlisle y Esme por su parte solo me dieron una cálida despedida esperando que no fuera mucho más de unos pocos días, Edward y Bella se despidieron y desearon suerte, mientras Rosalie solo se despedía con su típica manera de _nos vemos, _pero mi "gemela" nunca podría ocultar sus sentimientos de preocupación de mi_._

- ¿Cuanto tiempos estarás fuera Jazz? – dijo Nessi asomándose detrás de mí con su carita infantil de diez años.

La tome en brazos y la abrace, creo que después de Alice, Nessi seria la que mas extrañaría.

- No será mucho.

- Espero que vuelvas antes de que me convierta en una anciana. – dijo ella con temor, claro está que con su acelerado crecimiento a ella le daba miedo quedar vieja.

- Serás una linda anciana.- me burle y ella me saco la lengua.

- Nos vemos, prometo volver dentro de dos días por mucho. – dije en la entrada de la casa.

- Ten paciencia Jasper, ese chico es un neófito así que de seguro te costara traerlo aquí sin que tengan ningún percance. – me dijo Carlisle y yo asentí, pero aun así esperaba no tardar.

- Lo tomare en cuenta.

Entonces Alice se acerco a mí y me dio un rápido beso en los labios, me deje llevar solo unos segundos por aquel beso, disfrutando posar mis brazos en su pequeña cintura, había tristeza y añoranza en sus emociones así que me permití profundizar el beso, pasar al menos diez segundos sin Alice era el equivalente a mil años de aburrimiento y soledad.

- Regresa pronto. – me suplico y yo asentí mientras le daba otro beso en la frente y me fui corriendo al aeropuerto.

El viaje fue más largo de lo que esperaba, sabía que cuando llegase seria de noche para mi suerte, y ya que allí hacia mas sol que el que acostumbraba ver en Forks sabia que igual tendría que esconderme todo el día para tomar el vuelo nocturno así que serian alrededor de dos días en volver; suerte para los humanos dentro del avión que ya sabía controlarme un poco mejor, aunque igual su sangre era muy quemante y quedarme algunas horas en un espacio cerrado rodeado por gente era muy difícil por lo cual tuve que contener la respiración todo el vuelo.

La única cosa que pude hacer en todo el largo viaje fue entretenerme con las emociones de una pareja la cual debían tener grandes trastornos emociónales, así que me divertí un rato antes de decidir reconciliarlos.

¿A quién engaño?

- ¡Eres un imbécil! – gritaba la mujer a su marido ganándose al mirada de todos los del avión.

- ¡Y tu una vieja menopáusica!

- ¡Debí quedarme con mi madre!

- ¡Tu madre vive con nosotros!

- ¡Después de todo lo que ha hecho así lo pagas!

- ¡Ella trae hombres a nuestra casa y solo se la pasa saliendo con sus amigos mientras beben! - ¿Qué edad tendrá su nuera?

Cuando me fastidie y todo el mundo miraba aquella escena como un capitulo de "Moder Family" así que les mande onda de amor y de un segundo a otro se estaban comiendo a besos… ok, mucho amor… mejor el odio.

- ¡Besas como un animal!

Cuando aterrizo el avión suspire y me arrepentí instantáneamente ya que todas las escénicas me pegaron en la cara de golpe ¡Dios mándame al infierno de una vez!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

María me había dado la dirección del lugar donde se encontraban, se encontraban en la pequeña región de Alsacia, era un lugar muy boscoso y frio en esta época, de seguro sería un buen lugar para cazar y así alimentar al anoréxico de Evan, quería acabar con esto de una vez, ya extrañaba a Alice al igual que mi autocontrol que estaba por los suelo. Termine llegando a una pequeña cabaña abandonada por el bosque, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que no estaba vieja pero si muy dañada, las paredes de piedras de la planta baja estaban negras como si hubiesen estado expuesta al humo y la hollín al igual que la madera de la planta alta, solo que esta estaba hecha casi carbón…

_Puedes oírme allá afuera?_

Me estremecí, al principio creía que me estaban hablando a mi pero luego me di cuenta que era alguien cantaba, era una voz femenina….

_Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón._

_Estoy mirando fijamente desde la distancia y_

_Siento que todo pasa a través de mí._

_No puedo estar sola ahora._

Me quede paralizado por aquella hermosa voz, y sentía como si me estuviese hablando a mí, era como una caricia y creaba en mi emociones de una inmensa paz, intente ver todas las emociones de la casa y pude deducir que había como unas tres personas, una de las cuales transmitía emociones que hasta a mi me conmovieron.

_Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón._

_Estoy perdida en un profundo sueño de invierno_

_No parece que pueda encontrar sola la forma de salir._

_Puedes despertarme?_

Me fundí en sus emociones, eran de paz absoluta, por lo cual deduje que era la chica que cantaba, pero su voz sonase triste y melancólica ¡¿Qué te pasa Jasper? Me reproche al notar que me estaba interesando demasiado. Inconscientemente me fui acercando a aquella casa, me sentía atraída por aquella voz.

_Yo sé que cuando lo dejo entrar_

_Esconde al amor de este momento._

_Entonces protégelo de cerca_

_Vigila los movimientos que hac…._

De pronto se detuvo, mire hacia arriba y vi una silueta por la ventana y me di cuenta que debía ser algún vampiro de la familia de María; de pronto y sin previo aviso algo se acerco a gran velocidad a mí, pero antes de que me tocase lo esquive y lo tome del cuello.

- Veo que no has perdido tu toque. – dijo y me di cuenta que era Maria, no le costó nada quitar mi mano de su cuello y agarrarme por la espalda acercando peligrosamente sus colmillos en mi cuello.

- No has cambiado nada ¿no? – dije y ella solo rio.

- Te extrañe. – dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo también, pero si me permites… ¿no se suponía que tenía que llevarme a alguien? - entonces me soltó y se coloco frente de mi.

- Siempre tan impaciente… - ella volvió a suspirar y después me miro reprocharte. – Ahora entra o te meteré por la ventana. – definitivamente no había cambiado nada, tan bipolar como siempre.

Entramos dentro y no me sorprendió que la casa estuviese quemada también por dentro, parecía como si en cualquier momento se fuese a derrumbar, entonces vi a dos personas acercarse, un tipo alto de piel morena de ojos rojos y otra de cabello pelirrojo, supuse que el otro que faltaba debía ser Evan, dirigí mi vista a la chica pelirroja ¿habrá ella cantado aquella canción? Después de un rato pude sentir la incomodidad que ella sentía cuando la mire…

- ¿Vas a comértela o qué? – Pregunto María al ver cómo me le quedaba viendo.- Ella es Daniela y el es Lam. – presento ella señalando a cada uno, me impresionaron un poco las emociones de Lam con respecto a María, espero que María no esté tan ciega.

- Es un placer. – dijo Lam inclinando la cabeza.

- Es un placer conocerlos a todos. – dije y entonces me dirigí Daniel. – ¿Tú eras la que cantaba hace rato?

De pronto todos estallaron en carcajada ante mi pregunta, tanto que Lam empezó a abrazarse el estomago y Daniel ya estaba en el suelo revolcándose de risa.

- ¡Orden! – ordeno María e instantáneamente se callaron y se enderezaron. – Jasper, tu no. – me dijo al ver que me colocaba tan rígido como ellos, pero después me compuse.

- Perdón la costumbre. – confesé y todos volvieron a reír aunque se volvieron a calmar con la mirada de advertencia de María. - ¿Y dónde está Evan? – pregunte cambiando de tema.

- ¿Evan? – pregunto Lam curioso. - ¿no estás hablando de…?

- ¡Silencio! – Volvió a ordenar ella y él se cayó.- ¿Te urge irte ya? – pregunto ella alzando una ceja y una sonrisa algo malévola en su rostro y sabia que algo estaba tramando.

- ¡Ange ven acá! – dijo Daniela y note que su voz era como la de una niña, así que ¿Quién estaba cantando entonces?

Escuche a alguien acercarse, aunque a paso silencioso, como si apenas acariciara el suelo; entonces de la escalera salió una chica de unos dieciocho, su cabello era largo rubio, tenia los labios redondos, no muy alta, delgada y de piel perlada.

La vi bajar tímidamente aunque sus emociones fuesen de vergüenza y nerviosismo, cuando quedo a unos dos metros de mí, me quede estupefacto… aquellas emociones venían de ella, ni siquiera usando todo mi poder podría llegar a compararme con la paz que emanaba ella aun nerviosa o asustada, pero me quede intrigado cuando vi sus ojos negros como carbón y sus ojeras debajo de los ojos, esperen…

- Jasper ella es Evan. – dijo María señalando a la chica y la mire sorprendido lo que hizo que ella se sobresaltara y sus emociones cambiaron a miedo, y me acorde que era un neófito así que le transmití ondas de calmas para que se relajara.

- ¡María ya te dije que ese apodo no le queda a Ange! – le regaño Daniel pero entonces se encogió al ver la mirada fulminante de María.

- Evangeline, mucho gusto… - dijo ella y su voz era como una caricia o un susurro, era ella la poseedora de aquella voz…

**No me matennnnn! Espero que les guste la mini escena de Jasper con aquella pareja ^^ solo alargue conversaciones, corregí horrores y acomode algunas cosas, publicare cada dos días así que paciencia.**

**Dhampirito merete revie? :3**

**Ok, sé que soy patética con eso ¡Al diablo!**

**Por cada review tienes una oportunidad de estudios en la P.T.A.Q.E (Pérdida de Tiempo la Autora te Quiere Estafar)**


End file.
